Secret Uchiha Task Force
Please note that everything in this article happens in a hypothetical universe, thus it has nothing to do with the canonical Naruto universe. The Secret Uchiha Task Force aka S.U.T.F. is Konohagakure's special extra-hard-mission-clearing team formed by the very best members of the Uchiha clan with its leader being Madara Uchiha, but sometimes the leading man becomes Itachi Uchiha or Yuuichi Uzumaki depending on the present members before beginning a mission assigned. History After Kakashi Hatake was appointed as the Hokage, he felt that, despite everything that happened during the Fourth Shinobi World War, there maybe other world-threatening threats coming in the future, so he decided to create an elite team that could combat anything that came their way for the sake of the ninja world, and because of that, after a long meeting with the former Hokages and the now well-and-alive leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, the decision was made to create a dream team consisted of only the members of the Uchiha clan (with the exception of Yuuichi Uzumaki, as he has the linage and abilities of an Uchiha). As of now, all the members of this team are: Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Yuuichi Uzumaki. As stated, at first, their mission was to maintain peace in the world, but since there weren't anything that threatening, the objective of this team was changed to completing S-Rank or harder missions. From that point onwards, the team has completed 39 S-Rank, 21 SS-Rank and 40 SSS-Rank missions, a grand total of 100. The majority of their early missions were all about escorting if not gathering something with the collecting of EX Herb being the most time-consuming, as said by Shisui after completing it. Almost all of their missions were rather 'easy' considering the members', particularly Yuuichi Uzumaki's, skills and abilities. With 74 missions already cleared, their hardest and most challenging mission came after Kakashi had been informed about a new threat coming, and they were all assigned to clear this mission. After beating the resurrected Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, they successfully completed the 75th mission and continued to complete more. After completing their 100th mission, they were rewarded with the Konoha Honour Badge. The team is still active, with no plans of disbanding the team at the moment and in the near future, all for the sake of the world and greater good, which have been the point of creating the team since then. Notable Missions ;Lost Angel * Rank: SS-Rank * Status: Success Secret Uchiha Task Force's first ever mission. After the team was formed, it didn't take long for them to be assigned a mission. In this mission, the team's objective was to rescue the kidnapped Hinata Hyūga from the grasps of Toneri Ōtsutsuki in which the fight took place on the moon. With Madara Uchiha busy destroying the falling asteroids on Earth, the remaining members, under the stewardship of Itachi Uchiha, fought Toneri and his puppets and eventually defeated them, bringing an end to his scheme. ;Bring Back the Stolen Legend * Rank: S-Rank * Status: Success Much like a personal-matter mission as the objective of this mission was to bring back the stolen Uchiha tablet. After a long search, they finally found the tablet lying in the forest, but then were ambushed by mysterious ninjas, later revealed to be the last remnants of the Ninja Assassination Team. The mission ended in a success after they finally brought back the legendary tablet and defeated the enemies. ;Collect the Ex Herb!! * Rank: S-Rank * Status: Success The most time-draining, as stated by Shisui. The team was assigned to find the herb that was first thought to only be a legend. They went through hell finding 100 EX Herbs scattered throughout the world but finally completed it. ;Blast from the Past Naruto the Movie: Blast from the Past * Rank: SSS-Rank * Status: Success Widely believed to be the hardest mission ever. The team was assigned to defeat the resurrected Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. After an unsuccessful experiment, the gateway to hell was accidentally opened and the three Ōtsutsuki clan members were released from it. Kakashi noticed this and sent the team out to bring them down as quickly as possible. With Yuuichi Uzumaki dealing with Kaguya, Madara and Izuna fighting Momoshiki and Itachi, with the help of Shisui, combating Kinshiki, the team emerged victorious and Kaguya, at last, became her true self again via the aid of Yuuichi's Izanami before vanishing and returning to the afterlife. Special note: This mission is the 75th mission of the team. ;For the Greater Good * Rank: SS-Rank * Status: Success The team's last mission before being awarded the Konoha Honor Badge. The objective was quite simple, defeat all of the last remaining threats to the ninja world. The 5 members of the team were then separated to aid each 5 big villages to wipe out the very last evil ninjas. The mission ended in the most pleasing way as all the remaining threats, both big and small, were all eliminated, and the peace was then brought back and still remains, well, until next time, at least. Trivia * This team is one of the very few combating teams formed after the Fourth Shinobi World War. * Despite being an elite Uchiha, Obito Uchiha isn't in the team. * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki stated that if this team were to oppose the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, this team could have won, further empowering the statement that this team was formed to 'combat everything that came their way'.